Elektra Natchios
Elektra Natchios (b. April 17, 1982) is famous assassin. She is occasionally a member of the Hand. Elektra is a member of the Natchios family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as an Assassin Hypnosis: Elektra has demonstrated the ability to mesmerize others, and as such make them see illusions or other phenomena. Mind Switch: Elektra's strangest gift is her ability to "throw" her mind into those of others. For instance, she was able to track down her enemy, Ken Wind, by temporarily "borrowing" people's minds and acting through them while she hunted around for her prey. *''Discern Target:'' This temporal mind control enables her to literally sniff out the psyche, or intent, of her targets. It saw extensive use during Elektra: Assassin, in which she was heavily reliant on only her ninja powers. It is unknown how long the effect lasts, but Elektra has gone a full two days or more in another person's mind while they zoned out in hers. *''Discern Location:'' This "mind jump" ability might explain why Elektra is always a step ahead of her competition, or seems to know where her target is at all times. An extreme example would be the time she murdered an ambassador in South America. The man was sitting against the wall when Elektra sought out his mind and trusted her katana to enter his heart in the perfect spot. Unerringly, it did: the sword pierced through thick walling and the politician was slain where he sat. The unusual addition of her telepathic skills makes Elektra an omnipresent assassin, to say the least. Telekinesis: Elektra has demonstrated telekinetic abilities. Telepathic Communication: She can communicate telepathically with individuals possessing similar levels of mental discipline, such as the Chaste. Precognition: She can have some precognitive visions, and see Glimpse of future events. Mind Shield: Elektra has Demonstrated an ability to remain hidden and undetected by other Telepaths. By using a Telepathic technique that she learned during her time with the hand, Elektra can create a mental shield around her mind keeping herself hidden from not only other psychics but mind locating machines like Cerebro. Silent Scream: A high powered Chi based Scream Originally used by Shang-Chi, By focusing on her Chi and puckering her lips together Elektra can use this technique to perform a High pitched scream that can render a person Permanently deaf, and/or by furthering focusing on one target can kill. 'Abilities' Assassins Instinct: Nick Fury can attest to the usage of this eerie mind control in person. In the 90's, he conducted scientific experiments on the captured assassin and found strange morphology in her brain that explained her phenomenal reflexes, yet sane rationale. Elektra moves with heightened primal instincts but the more evolved parts of her brain remain intact, preserving her intelligence. In other words, she thinks like a woman and strikes like a cobra. Master Martial Artist: Elektra is proficient in many martial arts originating from China, Siam (Thailand) and Japan. While many of them are unstated, Ninjutsu is the most noticeable one. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai which are her usual weapons of choice (it is presumed she may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and (shuriken) throwing stars. Peak Human Physical Conditioning: Elektra is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. Stealth: Due to her ninja training, she can blend in with the shadows and remain undetected by most humans. Skilled Acrobat: She is an excellent acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Expert Marksman: Elektra is skilled with throwing weapons and sharpshooting. Nervous System Control: She can control her nervous system enabling her to deaden her body to physical pain, control her emotions, and even her bleeding rate. Pressure point locator: She can Locate different pressure points around a persons body. She can incapacitate, paralyze, severly injure, or kill a person. Strength Level Elektra trains daily and has exceptional strength. She possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. While the exact amount of weight she is ultimately lift is unclear, she is at least able to lift 260 lbs, which is twice her own body weight. Marvel Official handbooks classify her as Athlete. Weaknesses Psychic Feedback: It is unclear what the limitations on her psychic ability are. She may be limited by touching distance or to minds easily affected by persuasion; the last time Elektra tried this trick, it was with S.H.I.E.L.D. Elektra was not born with this interesting gift: she mastered it through training and refinement with The Hand. Their fighters share similar powers, which means each of them -- including Elektra -- are mentally linked to The Beast, the relentless demigod of The Hand who has haunted her since she broke rank. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Elektra's primary weapons are her twin sais, long daggers with narrow blades and twin blade guards. She can use them to slash, stab, and throw. She is also proficient with the katana, sansetsukon (three-sectioned staff), and other martial arts weapons. 'Transportations' Category:The Hand Members Category:Greeks Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Natchios family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1982 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters